


减清辉

by Camelotfullmoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 513之后的故事





	减清辉

不知过了多久，梅林从湖边醒来。之前哭得全身脱力，现在好像恢复了一点力气，只觉得十分口渴，于是他捧了两捧水泼在脸上。湖水清冷，梅林不由得打了个哆嗦。 送走亚瑟之后我的第一感觉居然是口渴，他自嘲地想，可能我潜意识里想和他一起躺在湖底也说不定……他站起来，混混沌沌地往回走，想着自己还有什么事情未做。饮马？收拾屋子？擦盔甲？做饭？洗衣服？喔，可是支使他做这些的人现在在湖底呢，所以即使不做好像也无所谓了。以前每次想请假休息的时候，亚瑟总是板起脸一副威严的样子，说的却净是唧唧歪歪的孩子话，什么梅林我饿了找谁去我晚上要喝水怎么办万一有人来刺杀我连个挡门的都没有可不行。现在想想，他关于刺杀的事说得还真准啊，梅林都要怀疑亚瑟是不是也有预见能力了。这么一想，怪不得之前一直不准假，合着是知道会放自己无限期的假呀。这个菜头，太狡猾了。

梅林走到卡梅洛特城门口，意外地看到盖乌斯抄着手在那里等着他。许是等了很久又紧张的缘故，并不暖和的天气里，他的额头上居然有一层薄汗。梅林赶紧迎过去搀住他，感觉到老人的身体在发抖。

“哦，梅林，你回来就好，回来就好。嗯……走，咱们回家吃饭，我做了粥给你……哦，你的手真凉，你总是穿这么单薄 回家我得给你加件衣服…… ”盖乌斯低着头絮絮叨叨，声音有点不稳，语速很快。梅林眼角瞥见他的白发，突然意识到这个老人真的已经很老很老了。他就像是怕他停下来我会说些什么一样，他总是这么贴心，但其实没有必要，我什么也不想说，梅林想。于是他只是照顾着盖乌斯的速度小步地慢慢走着，用力握了握那双布满皱纹的手。  


盖乌斯的房间仍然漫布着熟悉的草药和炉火的气味。亚瑟应该是很不喜欢这里的味道，开始每次来总是皱着眉头。后来除非是来找盖乌斯才老老实实地登门，否则都是离得远远地大喊“梅林！”而且叫得十分急迫，不知道的还以为他的卧室起了火，但结果一般只是手套掉了一只啊喝水洒床上了啊之类的事。最可气的一次是梅林在吃饭，放下饭碗火急火燎地跑去，亚瑟见到他吸了吸鼻子说你吃什么呢挺香的也给我盛一碗吧，哦忘了为啥叫你来了你先盛饭去吧想起来再叫你……  


现在我终于可以不受打扰地消停吃顿饭了，还是我最喜欢的粥呢。梅林默默地吃着，盖乌斯还在给他加热一些其他的菜，炉火舔着锅底发出噼啪的响声。梅林的听力一直比其他人好（亚瑟还调侃过说因为他有双大耳朵），今天却觉得城堡里格外安静。原来少一个人就会这么安静的吗？兴许是那一个人太热闹了吧。光是看到那头闪闪发亮的金发就让人觉得整个城堡充满生气，更别提他天天大嗓门地说说笑笑还热爱骑马射箭舞刀弄枪。  


“梅林，吃完就去休息吧，不用刷碗了，”盖乌斯终于把所有菜都端上了桌，“你一定也很累了。”  


“好的，”可能是喝下去的几口粥唤起了食欲，梅林这才发觉自己真的很饿，一定是因为饿我才觉得这么无力，他心想，盖乌斯确实是个贴心的人。“不过我想，我还是需要去见见格温。”  


“哦，当然，”盖乌斯的语气像是没想到他会说话，“不过我想她应该已经知道……”  


“我想到了，”梅林觉得自己的声音听起来好遥远，“我只是想去和她辞行，毕竟她是我的朋友。”  


“当然，当然，”盖乌斯坐到他对面，把碗朝梅林那边推了推，“不过你还是要先把饭都吃了。”  


梅林点点头，就着粥咽下一口菜。屋里只能听到碗勺相碰和吞咽的声音。今天确实很安静，他心想，静得有些发涩。  


格温今天穿了一件深紫色的长裙，在空旷的宫殿里，她的身影显得有些单薄。看到梅林，她便快步走了过来。  


“My lady。”梅林刚要行礼，格温扶住了他，“别这样，梅林，叫我格温，”她努力使自己的声音平稳，但这大厅的回声仍然把她的颤抖暴露无遗，“你回来我真高兴。”  


梅林告知了她关于亚瑟的事，她安静而专注地听着，梅林却觉得自己只是嘴在机械地动。他第一次察觉这大厅原来这么空空荡荡。尤记得刚来卡梅洛特那段时间，自己进来这里总是诚惶诚恐，因为里面往往灯火辉煌觥筹交错，坐满了来自各地的贵族们。不过没多久他就找到了诀窍，反正每次进去那头金发都最亮眼，走过去站他后面就对了。就算偶尔遇到一两个吹毛求疵的人，金发的主人也会有模有样地严肃表示“我的男仆初来乍到不懂规矩万望海涵”。每当这种时刻梅林总是憋笑到内伤，因为只有他知道这个能干出把脏水桶扣别人头上来撒气这种事的人有多幼稚。  


“我是来向你辞行的，格温，”梅林听见自己说，“我要离开卡梅洛特了。”  


“哦，梅林！”梅林看到她的眼泪夺眶而出，但她很快就拿出手帕擦掉，“我……我其实也想到你可能会想离开，但是听到你亲口说出来，我还是……”格温稍稍抬起头不让眼泪掉下来，她已经开始学着在别人面前控制自己的情绪了，梅林心想，这两天她一定也经历了不少。  


“你有打算去的地方吗？需要什么帮助你尽可以说。”  


“我个人没有什么要求，my lady，”格温听到梅林换了称呼，便端正姿态收敛情绪望着他，“我只希望，您可以接受魔法在这个王国存在。”

格温凝视他良久：“但亚瑟是为龙息剑所杀，是吗？”  


“……是。”  


“而你会魔法，并且救了亚瑟很多次，还让他的灵魂最终得以在阿瓦隆安息，是吗？”  


“是。”  


格温叹了口气：“梅林，我了解，魔法本身是没有善恶之分的，我向你发誓，未来我不会镇压魔法师。但无论是贵族还是平民，重新接受魔法都需要过程。我会尽我的努力为魔法提供自由的空间，但是梅林……我的能力有限。”  


如果是亚瑟他会怎样说呢？梅林听着格温的话，心想。他想到自己从来到卡梅洛特的那天起其实一直等的就是这个要求的答复，一时间他觉得真的是很想知道。因为这个问题每每出现在脑海里时，他都想象不出亚瑟会怎样回答。也许是因为自己还是不够了解他，也许是因为害怕，即使亚瑟最后对他说了谢谢，梅林仍然不确定那是不是表示他肯定了魔法……现在听到格温回答了这个问题，梅林突然觉得其实得到什么样的答案都无所谓了。但即使如此，亚瑟的答案却再也无从去问。  


“我明白了。我还有一个请求，可否允许我再去先王的寝室看一眼？”  


“当然可以。”  


“谢谢您，my lady，我告退了。”我完成了我需要做的事，梅林走出大厅时心想，她会是个好女王，但这已经与我无关了。  


梅林推开亚瑟房间的门，一切都和离开时一样，其实又能有什么不一样呢，房间的主人不过才几天不在而已，呼吸间甚至还能闻到混合着锁子甲金属气息的汗味。梅林看着中间那张大床，亚瑟总是会以各种匪夷所思的姿势把床拱得一团糟还睡得死死的，每次收拾床的时候梅林都怀疑他是不是有把被子跟床单缠在身上睡觉的习惯。今天进来看到的床终于整齐了一回，连个褶儿都没有呢。梅林走到床边，张开双臂重重地躺下。窗外投射进来的阳光把床晒得暖洋洋的，有太阳的味道。他滚了两下又蜷起身，被子团起了褶皱，却轻柔滑软得没有一点声响。真的很舒服啊，怪不得亚瑟总是把床搞得那么乱还不许别人躺。梅林突然发现枕头下还压着几根金发，在深红色枕套的衬托下格外显眼。我收拾得那么勤这里居然还有……掉这么多头发，这个家伙老了会秃顶吗？这又是一个得不到答案的问题了，梅林想着，把脸埋进枕头里。  


回到房间里的时候，天已经黑了。梅林和衣在床上躺了一会儿，又把外衣脱了，只穿着贴身的罩衫。今晚不会有人把我叫醒去端茶倒水做这做那了，我可以好好睡一觉，梅林心想。这个时节的夜晚已经很冷了，他把被子抖开盖在身上，仔细将被角掖在肩膀下。窗外夜黑星稀，月色皎洁，只是残了一块。好奇怪，梅林静静地看着，总觉得是第一次在这里看到缺月，以往的卡梅洛特好像总是夜夜月圆。他化出一道烟雾挡在眼前，恰好补在月亮的缺口处，圆圆满满，然而很快就消散了。梅林扫了一眼，窗户便自动关上了，将那一汪清辉挡在了外面。他裹紧被子，侧过身闭上眼睛。一定是自己太累了，梅林心想，夜夜月圆，怎么可能。  


梅林梦见自己走在卡梅洛特的市集里，他看到亚瑟正在欺负一个仆人，朝人家的盾牌上甩小刀。这个家伙最近不是变得很靠谱了吗，怎么又在干这么幼稚又恶劣的事儿，梅林边想边朝着亚瑟走过去：“够了吧，朋友。” 谁知亚瑟却促狭又茫然地问他：“我认识你吗？” 喔对了，这好像是我们第一次相遇的时候，他还不认识我，这下麻烦了……梅林皱了皱眉。果然接下来又该是亚瑟甩着流星锤气势汹汹地冲过来，我念动咒语用绳子绊倒了他，然而那家伙却趁我分神的时候抡起笤帚把我打翻在地这些事了……一切仍然发生得那么快，等梅林反应过来的时候，自己正被两个守卫架起来。他在心里苦笑，努力想站直身体，却发现亚瑟正饶有兴趣地盯着他。啊，接下来就是亚瑟该表示大度的时候了，说“放他走”之类的，梅林心想。然而那双大大的蓝眼睛里却闪过一丝狡黠。他看到亚瑟的嘴动了动，然后一切都像浸入水中一样消散无踪，只有那个熟悉的声音好像从很远的地方传来:“你作弊。”  


醒来时梅林发现被子被自己踢掉一半，露在外面受了寒的肩膀生疼，倒像是梦里和亚瑟打架受的伤。他收拾了一下，才发现自己真的没有什么可带走的。几件衣服，几条围巾，这就是全部了，还都是当年从家乡带来的。梅林从枕下摸出亚瑟给他的母亲遗物，这好像是我在这里得到的唯一一份馈赠，梅林心想。小小的圆形纹章精致而美丽，沉甸甸的，但却冰冷如湖水。梅林找出一块布把它仔细包起来揣在怀里。  


莱昂和帕西瓦尔来为梅林送行。盖乌斯没有陪他出来，只是将一些干粮和那本厚厚的魔法书交给他。“未来你一定会成为伟大的魔法师，会掌握比这本书里强大几百倍的魔法，但是梅林，”盖乌斯说，“这本书是我送你的一份祝福，就像父亲对儿子那样的祝福，祝你一路顺风，我的孩子。”梅林点点头，目送盖乌斯蹒跚地消失在门后。  


走到城门口时，梅林提出，不如就在这里分别。  
“你还会回来吗，梅林？”帕西瓦尔把马的缰绳递到梅林手里，问道。  


“也许……不会了。”我也许会回来，但我不想让你们一直抱着这样的希望等我，梅林心想。

“格温本来也要来送你的，但是你也知道……她现在真的很忙，”莱昂递过一个小钱袋，看起来分量不轻，“不过她让我把这个给你。出门在外，总还是备着的好。”  


“谢谢。”  


莱昂又拿出了一个小包:“这个是我……不，严格来说算是亚瑟要给你的。”  


梅林接过小包打开，里面是一套崭新的衣服。不同于他以前穿过的那些，这件看上去华丽许多。深红的底色，优质的布料，不仔细看还以为是亚瑟的，只是没有家徽和那些金闪闪的刺绣纹样。  


“亚瑟跟我说过好几次，国王的男仆衣服不能那么不像样，”莱昂的声音带了些许暖意，“但裁缝设计了好几版他都并不满意，还说不如他自己设计得了，不过他哪是那块料啊。”  


“他从没跟我说过……”  


“他那个人你还不知道吗？一件事没做好之前才不好意思说呢，”莱昂骚骚头，“这件是我昨天差人照着最后一版的图纸赶着做出来的，可能质量并不上乘……不过不管怎么说，我想这应该是他最满意的一版了。”  


梅林抖开上衣，精细的剪裁，柔软的触感，其实真的是很棒的衣服，只是再也没有机会穿了。他摩挲过那些细密的针脚，发现在袖口处有一个很小的、黑色丝线绣成的“M”。也是难为裁缝先生了，赶工做活还能把亚瑟的字体模仿得那么像。  


梅林把衣服按原样叠起来包好放进包裹。“谢谢你，莱昂。”他转向帕西瓦尔，“保重，帕西。”梅林顿了顿，还是拍了拍他的胳膊：“高汶的去世……我很抱歉。”帕西瓦尔的大眼睛里迅速泛起了水光，但他并没有说什么，只是向前一步紧紧拥抱了梅林。哦，他的手劲真大，梅林感觉有点眩晕，好像亚瑟也曾这样拥抱过我还哈哈大笑。不过大概并没有吧，那个家伙只会在战斗中抓住我的胳膊把我拖到身后去，一定是我记错了。  


梅林感觉到有凉凉的东西落在肩膀上，而帕西瓦尔立刻放开了他，背过身去抹了抹脸。梅林纵身上马，牵了牵缰绳，一向乖巧的马儿却踌躇了两步。你是在等你的同伴吗？它们这次不来了，只有你和我。梅林在心底对它说。马儿像是听到了他的话，打了个响鼻向城门外奔去。梅林感觉到身后莱昂和帕西瓦尔关切的眼神目送他离去。  


梅林于高原上勒马回望，卡梅洛特城堡一如初见那日一样庄严美丽，他想起亚瑟曾经说过：也许有一天我会离开卡梅洛特，去一个没有人认识我的地方，当个农夫……然而他却生于斯，长于斯，最后也长眠于此。梅林看向阿瓦隆湖，绿树掩映中，碧蓝的湖水平静得没有一丝波澜，仿佛时间在那里停下了脚步。亚瑟终究是没能离开，梅林心想，那么我呢？我能吗？  


前面不时有只小鸟儿划破天空，湛蓝的天盖下，青春怒放的阳光从高空俯身亲吻着远山。这天地广大，然而这天地之间，一切都已一去杳然，在这片熟悉的广袤空间，一人一马形影相吊。山野碧绿广阔，天空湛蓝如洗，远方似有炊烟袅袅，牧歌声声。  


马儿长嘶一声，载着它的主人，向那浩大寂寥的未来奔去。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文 最初只是想 梅林在513之后应该和大家好好道个别再离开  
> 文的名字取自“思君如满月 夜夜减清辉”


End file.
